Breezepelt
Breezepelt is a black tom with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight : Breezepaw is first seen as a young apprentice, mentored by Whitetail. He is on the patrol that consists of himself, Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Heatherpaw that finds Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues Jaypaw when the ThunderClan apprentice walks off the cliff he was on and into the lake. As Jaypaw recovers from near-drowning, Breezepaw takes the time to point out how stupid Jaypaw must have been to walk off the cliff. The WindClan cats then figure out that Jaypaw was blind. : At the next Gathering, Breezepaw appears again when Heatherpaw is talking to Lionpaw and Mousepaw. He tells her they should join their Clan but instead Heatherpaw turns to Lionpaw and tells him how bossy Breezepaw has been. The Gathering begins soon after that, and Onestar announces that Breezepaw was a new apprentice. : During the Newleaf Celebration Day Gathering, the black tom took part in a squirrel hunting competition against Owlpaw of ShadowClan and Lionpaw of ThunderClan. Lionpaw and Breezepaw both fell into an abandoned badger's den while hunting and had almost suffocated when Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Jaypaw helped to dig them out. Breezepaw spent the night in Leafpool's den while he recovered. Dark River : Breezepaw is seen at the next Gathering, looking rather surprised when his mentor, Whitetail, rushes over to Millie of ThunderClan and greets her like they were old friends. Later on, he joins Heatherpaw and Lionpaw when they are talking. He tells them that a couple of apprentices were going to have a competetion in climbing trees. Heatherpaw agrees to watch them with him when her mentor, Crowfeather comes over to and suggests that she talk with other cats. : After the Gathering is over, Crowfeather makes a snide comment about ThunderClan on how they celebrate mixed blood to Breezepaw and Rowanclaw. Leafpool, who is nearby, looks taken aback by this and hurries away. : At a border skirmish, Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, catching the apprentice off guard. Breezepaw rolled on the ground and leaped on top of Lionpaw, ducking away before he had time to strike Breezepaw. As he lunged again, Lionpaw caught him off guard once again with a move Tigerstar had taught him. But as Lionpaw is distracted, Breezepaw strikes. Lionpaw attempts to swipe at him, but Breezepaw rolled neatly out of the way. Hazelpaw comes over and helps Lionpaw, striking the WindClan apprentice to the ground. Ashfoot then calls the retreat for WindClan. : When three WindClan kits go missing, Heatherpaw takes Breezepaw into the underground tunnels to see of the kits were in there. Breezepaw is suspicious when three ThunderClan apprentices arrive at the same time. The five apprentices then work together to find the three missing kits. They manage to arrive at the battle that was about to take place with the kits. Outcast : When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw travel to WindClan territory to ask if Crowfeather wanted to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, they are told by Breezepaw's mentor, Whitetail, what he has been doing. He led a patrol of apprentices to see if dogs were still in the far corner of the territory, he caused a fight between WindClan and RiverClan, which forced Onestar to apologize to Mistyfoot. : As Onestar heard what was happening, he tells Crowfeather to bring Breezepaw with him to the mountains. Breezepaw didn't want to go to The Tribe of Rushing Water, showing the rough relationship with his father, but Onestar forces his to. : When the travelling cats first meet Purdy, the young apprentice acts very disrespectful, calling him a "stupid mangepelt" and other insults. He convinces Lionpaw and Hollypaw to hunt for mice with him against orders, but they are attacked by dogs, and are rescued by Purdy. : When they get to the mountains, he, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are put in charge of the to-be's training, and they do a pretty good job. Breezepaw didn't seem to care about the Tribe of Rushing Water's old traditions, even calling them MountainClan once. Before the battle, he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain climb down a hole in the top of the intruder's cave, and frighten them out of the cave where they can be fought. Breezepaw then fights in the battle with the intruders, which they win. Eclipse : In ''Eclipse, Breezepaw hunts in the mountains before returning home. He gets annoyed at Hollypaw when she scares away the prey she was hunting. Lionpaw sees the two arguing and comes over, he mentions that Breezepaw was not hunting where Brambleclaw told them to. Breezepaw remarks that he hunts only where he wants to. : Later on, as the Clan cats say there good-byes to Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim, Breezepaw is annoyed with Crowfeather when his father doesn't tell him how good he did at hunting. He ignores Brambleclaw when the deputy tells him what a nice job he did. ''Long Shadows : Breezepaw is not seen in ''Long Shadows, although Lionblaze thinks of him and his relationship with Crowfeather, thinking that Spiderleg had better be careful with how he fathers his kits. Breezepaw's warrior name is revealed to be Breezepelt. : While he is a warrior, Breezepelt is seen in the Allegiances as an apprentice, the same with Heatherpaw, who is now Heathertail. ''Sunrise'' : When a ThunderClan patrol comes to WindClan, Breezepelt is seen standing very close next to Heathertail. It is suspected that they are mates now. : Later at a Gathering, Breezepelt, along with his mother, Nightcloud, are bewildered and shocked when they discover that Crowfeather has kits in ThunderClan who are Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. Family Tree Category:WindClan Cat Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters